A Daughter's Search
by SailorYingYang
Summary: A short story for the Crazy Reality series. Reviews are always appeciated! Flames shall be thrown out my window!


A Daughter's Search  
  
The year is 2028 and I am now 24 years old. My name is Rhiannon Hale. My mother died by a youma shooting her and I am here to stop her from dying so suddenly. Everyone says that I am the spitting image of my mother except that I have my father's face shape or King Ryan. My step-mothers Jade and Amber are nice but they are only half of my mother's spirit. It's not the same as both of them becoming my mother, Sarah Star. A few years after they had found out that Jade and Amber are my mother but reborn as two identical twins, they tried to use their powers to make them both become Sarah but it failed. Now neither of them talk about it now. It's a taboo in my family and her friends.   
  
Arwen and Macha are now both of my gaurdians like they were towards my mother, Sarah. I'm sick of everyone trying to compare me to my mother so I quickly get dressed and go to see Sailor Pluto. She and her were very good friends before she died suddenly. I take Mom's portal key and I am instantly at the Gates Of Time. Sailor Pluto is probably doing the normal patroling of the Gate so that no one comes in. Luckily she's not here at the moment so I open the Gate and slip into it. I image that I'm back where my mom is still alive while I'm walking to a bright light. When I am finally out of the Gate Of Time, I'm in a park that's called Juuban Park. I look over at myself but I'm not the same person. My appearance has drastically changed. I have blonde hair from my once dark brown hair and it's really curly to where it was straight. My energy is completely different from how it was before I stepped inside the Gate. I look at my reflection in a puddle and I notice that besides my curly blonde hair I now have bright blue eyes from my green-blue eyes. I guess since I wanted to unnoticed by my mother it granted my wish. Yes, now I can save my mother and then she can be alive.   
  
I remembered from the historical museum on Earth that Mom's house here was just next door to Neo-Queen Serenity's house so that would be in the east. I go to where Neo-Queen Serenity's house is now and then knock on my Mom's house.   
  
Amazingly Mom answers the door. She looks just like me. "Hello? Are you lost?",asks Mom as I nod.  
  
"Actually I'm from the States and I'm trying to find a place to sleep. I don't have much yen but I'd be very grateful if you'd allow me a few days to stay in your lovely home.",I say as I look at her instead of bowing since I'm supposed to be an American.  
  
"You speak very well for an American. Come in. What's your name? Mine is Sarah Star. You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish.",says Mom as I go into her home.  
  
"My name is Harva .",I say quickly as I realise that the name means warrior.   
  
"Harva, doesn't that mean warrior? But to each their own.",says Mom as I smile and nod happily.  
  
"Sarah, are you ready to go to the park?",asks Allisa happily and then she notices me.  
  
"Allisa-chan, this is Harva and she needs a place to stay for a little bit. Would you like to go to the park with us? It's really fun.",says Mom as I nod firmly.  
  
I end up meeting everyone including myself as a baby.  
  
We go to the Juuban Park where my mom was killed.  
  
In my time, the place where my mom died served as a memorial to her.  
  
We see a guy asking for Mom's necklace and for some reason that sends up a red flag.  
  
I get in front of Mom as I kick the now exposed gun out of his hand.   
  
Luckily it doesn't go off but the guy changes into a youma.  
  
I take the gun and kill the youma quickly for anything happens to her.  
  
"Harva, did you...?",asks Mom confused as I smile at her slightly.  
  
"In my time you were dead, that would have served as a memorial for you. I didn't want that to happen.",I say as I suddenly feel weird.   
  
I can tell by their shocked faces that they weren't exspecting to see me and my mom as almost exact doubles.  
  
"I've had fun, Mom but I've got to go. My time will change now that you are alive.",I say as Mom nods firmly and then I am suddenly taken back to my room.  
  
I run out of my room and see both of my parents drinking herbal tea.   
  
"MOM!",I shout excitedly as I hug her happily.  
  
"Argitou Rhi-chan for saving me.",says Mom as she smiles at me.  
  
"I'm just glad that you're back.",I say as I go and get some herbal tea too. 


End file.
